quand un Malefoy rend service
by wiwi loves ron-hermy
Summary: Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de la défendre quand on l'a accusé d'être lesbienne? je suis fichu, et je me sens si...confus! c'est ce qui arrive quand un malefoy rend service!DMHG en 3 parties
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Bah c'est une mini fic en deux ou peut être même trois parties. D'habitude, j'écris que les longues fics sur le couple Draco Hermione, donc c'est la première fois ! C'est surtout pour toi **Lady125 ** c'est toi qui m'a poussé à tenter de le faire ! Et **Chaton Weasley,** je te dédie cette fis si tu la lis ! et bien sûr, je ne t'oublie pas **HappyHermia** ! Même si vous la lisez pas !_

_Merci à vous_

_Bonne lecture_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Quand un Malefoy rend service**

Ah, la belle vie ! Je suis riche, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais pu profiter de la vie comme maintenant. Dommage. Mais maintenant que ça arrive, j'ai bien l'intension d'en profiter. Pourquoi ça ? eh bien, ma sixième année s'était déroulée un peu trop… mouvementée à mon goût, et je n'ai pu continuer mes études à Poudlard qu'avec l'aide de la chère MacGonnagal, elle m'a défendu, et m'a ainsi rendu possible de venir à poudlard avec un premier but étant d'obtenir mon diplôme et devenir aurore. Ca vous étonne ? ah bon. Parce que c'est vrai que j'en avais vraiment envie avant, mais avec un papa comme le mien et un tonton voldemort qui tient beaucoup à vous et qui vous veut à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que vous déménagiez à votre tombe, c'était IMPOSSIBLE.

Maintenant, je peux être le plus normal, et laisser les autres voir les traces de la superbe éducation de ma mère. Bah oui, surtout que mon père, avec bien d'autres de ses copains partagent peut être la même cellule à Azkaban…

Ce fameux prétentieux d'Harry Potter a réussit à battre mon tonton chéri il y a une semaine, je sais pas trop comment, parce qu'en fait, cette année, malgré le fait que je sois un serpentard, je ne leur parlais pratiquement jamais. Sauf quand il s'agit de Pansy… c'est une vraie colle, un scotch, comme disent les moldus, ce que vous voulez ! Mais elle me laisse JAMAIS tranquille, et franchement, ça me saoule. Je l'aime bien, elle a été mon amie, pas plus, pas ce qu'elle veut, elle, alors j'ai laissé tomber son amitié aussi.

Et en plus, j'ai toujours beaucoup de choses à faire : les études. Et mince, c'est toujours cette salle sang de…hum hum, pardon, l'habitude ! Cette Granger qui est une fois de plus la première, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'est la fin d'année, j'ai encore une chance de la battre et de lui laisser la deuxième place, celle que j'occupe maintenant, ça lui plait pas ? Tant pis, mais en tout cas, je baisserai pas les bras.

J'étais assis dans la grande salle, entrain d'étudier, ça vous étonne ? Arrêtez, vous me sous-estimez là, vous savez pas de quoi un Malefoy est capable.. euh.. Draco Malefoy est capable, l'habitude encore. J'étais entrain de réviser la métamorphose, les examens finales approchent donc… Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, à l'intérieur d'une salle aussi agitée. Tout le monde est heureux que tout ce qui les rongeait de l'intérieur soit finit, y comprit moi bien sûr, mais c'est pas une raison pour que je continue à faire la fête pendant toute une semaine ! Je fis passer la plume sur mon nez, cela me procura une sensation vraiment agréable. Je souris, me sentant chatouillé.

Je devais garder mon sérieux, j'ai un rêve à réaliser, moi ! je levai la tête, et là, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux filles précisément, deux griffondors qui rigolaient du profond de leur âme, vraiment, et je les enviai, je ne pouvais pas m'amuser comme elles. Il s'agissait pourtant d'Hermione Granger et de Ginny Weasley. Elles semblaient avoir eu du bon temps ensemble avant de venir.

Je les regardais. Elles s'avançaient vers la table des Griffondors. Je remarquai que la salle était silencieuse à présent. Seuls des chuchotements pouvaient m'arriver à l'oreille. Cependant, j'entendis Parvati et Lavande dire :

-« Alors c'est vrai ? »

-« Je ne sais toujours pas ! c'est la même question qui traverse mon esprit à chaque fois ! »

De quoi parlaient elles ? Je ne savais pas jusque là.

Hermione semblait très heureuse, et tenait la main de Ginny comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. J'avais tellement envie de me sentir heureux et de m'amuser aussi, mais je devais rester renfermé sur moi-même, sinon, qu'est ce que les autres serpentards que j'ai tant rejeté penseraient ? Hermione me regarda, et me sourit juste après, un sourire si différent, montrant tant de choses qui se cachaient derrière son innocence, l'une d'elles, qu'elle était une fille vraiment très belle et intelligente.

J'arrête ! Moi ? Penser à Granger comme une bonne petite amie ? Et depuis quand ? je commence à déconner vraiment. Je dois me reprendre. Je lui rendis son sourire pourtant, mais inconsciemment. Comme si ses jolis yeux qu'elle soulignait avec une légère trace de crayon, les valorisant, et les rendant plus beaux que jamais, m'avaient hypnotisés. Elle était la seule, qui de temps en temps, me montrait que je n'étais pas rejeté pour ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Durant toute l'année, elle m'aidait pendant les cours quand elle voyait que j'avais quelque chose de faux.

Je baissai la tête, mais ne pus m'empêcher de reposer mes yeux sur elle. Je vis cette dernière s'avancer vers son amie et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant sourire Ginny qui la regarda droit dans les yeux tout de suite après. Hermione l'attrapa doucement par le menton et lui sourit de plus belle. Si je ne connaissais pas les deux filles assez, j'aurais pensé qu'elles avaient une liaison plus qu'amicale. Hermione l'embrassa doucement en fermant les yeux sur sa joue avant de lui dire doucement « je t'adore » doucement. Mais puisque la salle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment silencieuse, tout le monde avait entendu.

Je sentais ma gorge sèche. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul. Tous les élèves de gryffondors se regardaient d'un air surpris, éffarouchés. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Ils avaient l'air si idiots, ces sales pourritures, en tout cas, pas trop de différence que d'habitude. Je souri intérieurement.

-« hhhhhh ! »

-« Alors c'est vrai ? »

-« Je crois que oui ! »

Entendit-on dire.

Je relevai mon regard vers Hermione une seconde fois. Elle regardait dans ma direction. Je fixai ses yeux. Etait-ce possible ? Me regardait elle vraiment, MOI ? Bon, arrête mon vieux, sinon tu vas commencer à croire qu'elle te plait. Mais la curiosité et … l'espoir (?) m'avaient poussé à regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Non, personne. Donc, j'avais raison, elle me regardait. Quand je retournai mon regard vers elle une nouvelle fois, je la trouvai bien installée avec ses petits copains « courageux ». Ils la regardaient d'une manière bizzare.

Elle fronça les sourcils et les regarda, se demandant ce qui arrivait.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

-« Oh… rien ! » fit Lavande.

Hermione, étant sa copine, avait deviné qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, mais qu'elle voulait qu'on demande en insistant.

-« Allez ! Je sais que tu en meures d'envie ! » dit Hermione en souriant et en s'apprêtant à boire une gorgée d'eau.

-« Très bien ! » dit Lavande en jetant des coups d'oeils aux autres. On pouvait voir que Ginny avait envie de lui donner une bonne leçon si elle avait quelque chose de débile à dire.

C'est fou ce que les griffondors se croient vraiment courageux. Moi je trouve plutôt qu'ils sont bêtes, et surtout sauvages ! Il vient d'où ce fameux courage ? ça a rien à avoir !

J'observai la scène un peu amusé, attendant avec impatience ce que dirait Lavande et la réaction de Ginny et d'Hermione.

Lavande prit un lent souffle avant de déclarer :

-« Il y a une rumeur qui court à ton propos, Hermione ! »

-« Ah oui ? » dit celle-ci amusée, portant le verre d'eau « et c'est quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas m'inviter à une partie de devinettes ! Si ? »

Personne ne rigola, mais moi si, mais juste intérieurement. Je ne comprenais jusque là pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Je baissai la tête, cachant mon sourire étouffé. Et j'entendis ce que tout le monde attendait avec impatience.

-« D'après une source confiante et assurée, t'es pas une hétéro, tu sais… en bref t'es une … lesbienne ! »

Je me retournai tout de suite vers leur table de fou. Je n'aurais quand même pas loupé la réaction d'Hermione !

Cette dernière lui cracha la gorgée d'eau qu'elle avait dans sa bouche sur la fameuse porte parole Lavande en éclatant de rire. Moi, franchement, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle aie cette réaction. Rire ? Alors qu'on l'accusait d'une chose absurde ? Et Ginny aussi qui rigolait. Je sais, vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait pour savoir comment j'ai su de quoi ils parlaient ! Eh bah, ces stupides moldus ont quand même utilisé leur cerveau dans le bon sens : les magazines porno ! Ouf ! moi j'adore ! A votre avis, A quoi revient ma bonne réputation au lit ? Mais nan ! je suis pas un obsédé ! mais quand on est un mec, on en a besoin ! Et les filles ? Hein ? Avouez ! mais bon…

Je vis Hermione et Ginny rigoler comme des folles, comme on se marre, mon Dieu. Hermione doit sûrement être entrain de penser : Ouais, cool, on croit que je suis lesbienne.

-« Quoi ? » Fit enfin Hermione en se relevant.

Tout le monde la regardait en gardant leur air sérieux. Sacré Gryffondors ! Quand ils le veulent !

-« Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ou…. » commença Ginny

-« Ou vous m'accusez d'être une lesbienne ? » continua Hermione qui la rejoignit aussitôt.

Comme personne ne répondait, elle le prit pour un oui, ce qui était la bonne réponse

-« Quoi ? » fit Hermione en portant sa main vers son front « Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça bon sang ? Ecoutez, c'est pas que je suis contre les lesbienne ou autre activité sexuelle, mais… »

Là, elle avait entièrement raison. Moi non plus je suis pas contre les lesbiennes, mais j'imagine pas Ginny et Hermione au lit…..

-« C'est absurde ! » fit Hermione

-« Ecoute Hermione, t'es mon amie » fit Lavande

Ouais, c'est ça ! Moi, je te crois !

-« Donc, je vais te donner quelques arguments qui sont très courants à ton sujet ! »

Hermione la regarda bouche bée.

-« Tu te comportes très bizarrement, tu méprises les garçons depuis toujours, tu n'essaies pas de regarder leurs formes ou leurs fesses et tout, tes deux meilleurs et seuls amis sont des garçons… »

-« Tu m'oublies, moi ! » fit Ginny, un peu amusée

-« Attends, mais t'as dit que t'étais mon amie ! » dit Hermione

-« …. »

-« Et puis, il y a Seamus, Neville et autres tu sais ! »

-« Tous sont des garçons si t'as pas remarqué ! et on croit que Ginny et toi…. »

-« Vous êtes cinglés ! » fit Hermione en se tournant vers la rousse qui devenait plus rouge qu'une tomate bien fraîche. « Et Ginny sort avec Harry en plus ! »

-« Une relation ne va pas l'empêcher de s'amuser avec toi, et sinon, c'est que t'essaies de l'avoir… » fit Lavande

-« Mais… »

-« Je continue ! » dit Lavande, mettant fin à cette défense qui n'avait aucune chance de les sortir de là.« Tu n'es jamais, jamais sortie avec un garçon ! »

-« Et Victor Krum alors ? » surgis-je

Quoi ? QUOI ? Etait-ce bien moi ? Bon sang, je suis foutu maintenant. Ma dignité de Malefoy, de serpentard est fichue. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

Je sentis le regard de tous ceux présents me fixer, comme si je venais de nulle part, et pour détendre l'atmosphère, l'imbécile que je suis dis :

-« Bah quoi, j'étais là moi aussi ! »

Je me levai et leur fis face. Personne ne croyait avoir le vrai Malefoy devant eux, et à vrai dire, ils avaient entièrement raison !

Soudain, ils firent comme si je n'étais plus là, comme si je n'avais pas intervenu, et fixèrent Hermione qui me regardait bizarrement, d'un regard si tendre, comme si elle voulait me dire merci.

-« Victor Krum t'a _volé_ un baiser, pas plus ! » fit Lavande

Hermione semblait distraite, fixant un point invisible dans le loin. Comme si elle voulait prouver à elle-même qu'ils avaient tort.

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? » fis-je

-« Vous me prenez pour une lesbienne juste parce que j'ai embrassé Ginny devant vous, sur la _joue _? » fit Hermione

-« Totalement imbéciles ces gryffondors ! Je le dis toujours ! Vous vous croyez courageux, mais le courage seul n'est pas tout dans la vie ! » fis-je en m'avançant, je me surpris de me retrouver juste à ses côtés. Elle semblait démoralisée

-« Et moi qui vous prenait pour mes amis tous, je me rends compte que Draco a raison, il a eu depuis toujours raison ! » dit elle en me regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco ? Elle m'a jamais appelé comme ça. Je me sens un peu joyeux, comme si j'avais réalisé quelque chose que le plus profond de moi voulait !

-« Tu vas quand même pas prendre en compte leur rumeur, si ? » demanda Ginny

-« C'est complètement… fou ! » dit la brune, ne détachant pas son regard du mien.

On se regardait, mes yeux se noyant dans les siens, les siens se noyant dans les miens. Je me rendis compte que le sentiment qui me ravageait de l'intérieur, c'est cette impression de très bien la connaître, comme si le destin ne voulait pas que je perde encore plus de temps à la connaître.

-« Si Hermione a une relation avec un mec, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas lesbienne, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ginny. Je la fixai elle alors, qu'est ce qu'elle était entrain de tenter ? Je cherchai les yeux d'Hermione et vit qu'ils étaient rivés sur la rousse qui souriait malgré tout.

-« Bah, oui ! » répondit Lavande.

Hermione se tourna, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, ou plutôt ce qui me contrôlait. Je la retins alors par l'épaule. Mais le contact accidentel qui s'était fait un peu avant me perturbais. J'avais sautillé et commençais à trembler. Comme si j'étais encore un adolescent(je le suis !) sans aucune expérience avec les filles.

-« Non…. Reste, et affronte les ! » réussis-je à lui dire.

-« Merci beaucoup Draco, mais… »

-« Mais elle sort avec un mec, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? »fit Ginny.

Hermione et moi nous retournâmes pour la regarder. Je rivai alors mon regard vers ses cheveux, gardant ma main sur son épaule, et m'y attardais réfléchissant à ces sentiments si confus que je ressentais, ou plutôt commençais à ressentir. C'était la première fois que j'avais cette impréssion de pureté et de bien être.

-« Ah oui ? » fit la foule

-« Ouiiii ! » dit Ginny en souriant de plus belle « c'est un sorcier, ici à Poudlard, dans cette même salle, mais c'est pas un Gryffondor ! »

-« Hein ? » fit Hermione alors que je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se passait vraiment.

-« Et c'est qui ? » demanda Lavande, croyant qu'elle se payait sa tête

-« C'est Draco ! »

-« Hein ? » fiâmes Hermione et moi en même temps

-« Quoi ? » fit la foule

-« Mais oui ! ils avaient tout simplement peur de vous et des serpentards qu'ils le prennent mal ! »

Ca, pour qu'ils le prennent mal, j'en doute pas !

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? » fit Hermione à voix basse

-« Alors, s'il vous soutenez les au lieu de vous éloigner ! Ils en ont vraiment besoin ! ils le gardaient comme secret depuis si longtemps ! » continua Ginny

-« La garce ! » Chuchota Hermione

Et moi qui la prenait pour l'élève model. Si McGo la surprenait dire quelque chose pareil, elle aurait cru ne pas bien entendre, ou alors, elle aurait une crise

-« Ohhhhhhhhhh ! » firent les filles présentes en s'avançant vers Hermione pour la serrer

-« T'en fais pas, on sera toujours avec toi ! » lui affirmaient elles

La seule qui restait sans bouger était Lavande

-« Mais attendez… Qu'est ce qui le prouve ? »

Inutil, pas la peine d'essayer, on ne l'entendait plus

Les garçons aussi rejoignirent les filles dans ce qu'elles faisaient

Ils me félicitaient même, comme si Hermione avait annoncé sa grossesse. Mais à quoi je pense ? bon sang, je suis dans un sal pétrin.

Je me retrouvai alors serrant Hermione malgré nous.

-« Allez, un baiser ! »

Et voilà, le comble du comble. Je sors avec la sang de bourbe Granger, la gryffondor, ouais ! c'est bien elle ! Oui, on se détestait, mais là, ça c'est arrangé ! c'est trop marrant, et trop agréable à raconter ! je suis foutuuuuuuu !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Alors ? **Verdict ? la suite est pour très bientôt si vous me laissez des reviews ! merciii !_

_KissouXxX_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand un Malefoy rend service**

**-2-**

Je respire difficilement, mais c'est normal ! On est en fin Mai, quoi ! Je sens que mon cœur va se heurter contre le mur d'en face tellement il bat fort et vite. Bah non, ça aussi c'est normal, avec les coups d'œils que me jettent ces sauvages de gryffondors, j'ai peur qu'ils me dévorent, c'est rien !

Je fermai les yeux, cherchant ma fameuse concentration malefoyenne pour essayer d'analyser ma situation, et voici ce qui me traverse l'esprit :

Je suis au milieu d'une sacré bande de cons, et quels cons ! Des gryffondors ! Je m'étouffe tellement ils sont nombreux à se basculer, comme si Hermione et moi étions une merveille ! Ils me rappellent les stupides moldus fan de cet acteur, comment il s'appelle déjà ? ah, oui, Brad Pitt ou je sais plus quoi ! enfin, bref, revenons au plus important. J'ai la sang de bourbe que j'ai tant méprisé entre mes bras, je sens mes bras entourer et serrer inconsciemment son petit corps délicat et chaud. Je suis entrain de jouer la comédie qui ne va m'apporter que des ennuis, je le sens ! Je n'ai pas le courage, encore moins l'envie de nier ce que cette fichue Weasley leur a lancé pour défendre son amie, je me sens tellement bien et tellement en sécurité. Comme si… Hé ho ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de penser là ? je suis sensé prendre mal la situation, mais il faut dire qu'il y a toujours le bon côté de chaque chose. On dirait un gryffondor ! je commence à parler comme eux, bon sang ! C'est ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy rend service ! Mais je ne suis pas assez imbécile pour ne pas être conscient du charme de cette prétentieuse miss je sais tout.

Maintenant, elle me semble si particulière, comme si aucune autre fille ne pourra être à sa hauteur, et je la sens si familière. Je ne sais plus si ça m'est déjà traversé l'esprit, mais c'est vrai que je sens que je la connais depuis très longtemps, assez longtemps pour la connaître mieux que mon propre père que je n'ai jamais pu comprendre….

-« Draco ! » fit une voix, me faisant sortir de mes pensées et me poussant à ouvrir les yeux.

-« Allez, juste un baiser, s'il te plait ! » fit une autre voix me suppliant de ….

Quoi ? Oh ! Super ! Là, je suis vraiment dans la merde. Je regardai alors Hermione et vit qu'elle était plus rouge que jamais

-« Allez ! » insistèrent les crétins

-« Ouiiiiii ! allez-y ! de toute façon, tout le monde connaît la vérité, et tous les gryffondors sont avec vous ! vous êtes notre couple idole ! » dit Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui la regardait d'une manière féroce, comme si elle la menaçait avec quelque chose du genre : « je t'aurais ! et là, tu peux être sûre que t'aurais prié ne plus appartenir à ce monde depuis longtemps ! je t'enlèverai les poils de ton intimité un par un ! »

Hhhhhhhhhhh ! je souris intérieurement ! Ces pensées qui me traversent ces jours-ci sont affreux ! Il faut quand même pas exagérer, elle oserait pas faire ça, si ?

Mais attends que je t'attrape ma rousse, je te ferais subir une de ces tortures ! je me vengerais ! HAHAHA ! On dirait Voldemort ! Je ne sais même plus si je me comporte comme les gentils ou comme les méchants ! C'est ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy rend service !

Je questionnai quand même Hermione du regard, elle me fit alors un oui timide et hésitant.

Après tant d'hésitation, je pressai mes lèvres contres les siennes, pensant très fort que ça allait finir bientôt.

Mais ce qui me surpris, loin de tout ce que je pouvais m'attendre à ce qu'il arrive, c'était le fait que ce soit moi-même qui l'aie attiré davantage vers moi, ne laissant aucun millimètres séparant nos deux corps à présent unis, qui aie approfondi le baiser, et qui aie caressé ses lèvres, ses joues brûlantes, sa chevelure…

Ce baiser était inqualifiable. Il était quelque chose plus que formidable, que magnifique, que magique… Je ne vous dis pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai ressentit quand sa langue a effleurée la mienne ! je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Cet effet que me fait ce baiser partagé avec cette sang de bourbe que je commence à regarder sous un autre angle.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sait rien ! Ou peut être que _je ne veux pas_ l'admettre, admettre qu'Hermione est une belle jeune fille charmante, intelligente, maîtresse de ces mains aux caresses magiques, aux lèvres si délicieux que je dévorerais volontiers et sans hésitation encore et encore si je ne redoutais l'arrivée d'un serpentard.

Oh, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Si les griffondors sont assez aimables pour accepter ce fait, les serpentards, eux, feraient tout à fait le contraire. Je les imagine mal venant me féliciter, ni encore moins me demander d'embrasser Hermione.

Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas encore mis fin au baiser que je partageais avec ma miss je sais tout. Je déconne ! Je commence vraiment à croire qu'elle me plait vraiment et que je suis très chanceux de faire semblant de sortir avec elle. Quand un Malefoy rend service…

Je continuai de l'embrasser, aussi fougueusement, aussi passionnément, quand je senti quelques uns de ces imbéciles de gryffondor s'effacer, laissant chemin libre à quelqu'un pour arriver à moi et me secouer très fort.

C'est ainsi alors que s'acheva notre baiser, une fin brusque pas digne de ce moment exclusif que nous venions de partager.

-« Quoi ! » m'écriai-je en me retournant pour faire face à Pansy

-« Mais qu'est ce que t'es entrain de foutre ? » fit elle.

J'avalai difficilement de terreur ! Ce dont j'avais le plus peur arrivait : J'ai été surpris par une serpentard. J'étais troublé, devais-je nier ou défendre notre « amour » et ainsi sauver Hermione de cette foutue rumeur de merde. De toute façon, ces petits problèmes de maisons ne devaient plus exister, parce que, Malefoy que je suis, maintenant, ça me parait vraiment ridicule. On dirait qu'Hermione avait constaté d'après la mine que je faisais ce qui me passait par la tête parce qu'elle me tint par la main et vint se blottir contre moi, signe d'encouragement qui me poussa à réagir. Et c'est ainsi que je me tournai alors, et vit ce qui faillit me faire perdre conscience : Il n'y avait pas seulement Pansy dans la salle, mais plutôt _tous les serpentards _de 7ème année, avec quelques autres de la même maison, tous étaient venus s'assurer que ce qu'on leur avait raconté était bel et bien vrai.

Hermione s'éloigna un peu de mon étreinte, fixant quelque chose un peu plus loin vers sa gauche en fronçant les sourcils. Je suivis son regard et vit Lavande au sourire de satisfaction qui déchirerait peut être d'ici peut ses petites lèvres, elle avait l'air fière. Ah cette garce ! Je l'aurais aussi. Cela était peut être son test, c'est donc soit je sauve Hermione et met peut être fin à ces stupidités que les maisons ont acquis avec les années, soit je sauve ma peau en niant et tout continuera comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne voulais pas que je fasse comme si j'avais oublié ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver, non, je n'avais pas envie de nier. Je rassemblai alors tout mon courage et me retournai vers Pansy pour lui dire, essayant d'avoir mine de quelqu'un de sûr de lui :

-« Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles au juste ? »

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'étais entrain de faire ? » dit elle

-« J'étais entrain d'embrasser ma petite amie, ça te pose un problème ? » dis je alors resserrant Hermione contre moi.

Je ne la regardais pas, mais je pouvais sentir ce regard qu'elle posait sur moi, sur mon visage. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas y croire. Et je devinais qu'à présent elle regardait en moi un tout petit ange capable d'être courageux et de rendre service.

-« Ta quoi ? Tu commences à sortir avec les sangs….. »

-« Arrête, Pansy, je ne te permettrais pas de l'insulter ! » l'interrompis-je.

Je sentis alors Hermione ouvrir la bouche, tellement elle était srprise ! Mais il faut dire qu'elle me croyait un démon.

-« Mais Draco ! T'es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ? » surgit Vincent

-« Oui ! » fis-je

-« J'en suis pas si sûr ! » répondit Vincent « T'as brisé ce que nous avions de plus cher ! On s'est promis en 1ère année de pourrir la vie de ces morveux, et non pas de devenir leurs amis ! »

-« Bon sang Draco ! Ouvre les yeux ! Nous : Toi+ nous, on est des serpentards, et eux, Hermione+eux, sont des gryffondors, et on a rien à foutre ensemble ! » fit Blaise

-« Arrêtons ces stupidités ! On est assez grand maintenant, et on sait ce qu'on veut faire ! La guerre est finie, alors pourquoi continuer en cette voie sans fin ! Je ne veux plus que ça continue, moi ! je veux profiter de cette liberté qu'on vit à présent ! » dis-je

-« Mais…. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » dit Blaise

-« Je suis assez grand pour décider de ce que je voudrais que ma vie soit ! Y en a marre de toutes ces conneries qu'on consent toujours à suivre ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! » dis je

-« Je te signale qu'on est sensé être ennemis ! et si tu sors avec elle, c'est que t'es devenu l'un d'eux et que t'as plus rien à faire avec nous ! » dit un autre Serpentard

-« Qui est ce qui dit qu'on est ennemis ? » surgit Hermione

-« Toi… » fit le serpentard

-« Si jamais t'oses ! » fis je

-« Non, vous allez m'écouter ! Les gryffondors n'ont jamais fait d'une maison leur ennemie ! encore moins celle des serpentards, mais vous devriez le savoir, c'est vous qui faites des autres vos ennemis ! Même après la défaite de Voldemort, vous continuez on ne sait pour quelle raison ! »

-« On a des principes ! » fit un autre serpentard !

-« Nous aussi on a des principes, qu'est ce que tu crois ? » surgit Ginny « et le premier est de ne jamais refuser l'amitié de quelqu'un d'autre, et le deuxième, de ne jamais laisser tomber un ami au lieu de le soutenir ! Les gryffondors soutiennent ce couple, ils soutiennent Hermione, et vous, qu'est ce que vous offrez à Malefoy ? Rien ! Vous le méprisez ! et pour vous, c'est vraiment très gentil ! chouette alors ! »

Bon point ! Ginny, je te pardonne, quoiqu'un tout petit sort pour me venger un peu ne ferait pas de mal, hein ? Héhéhé

-« Vous voyez ? c'est dans de telles circonstances que les vrais amis viennent vers leur ami ! Mais je vois que le pauvre Draco n'a pas de vrai ami ! Dommage ! » dit Hermione

-« Toi, la sang de bourbe, tu te la boucles, on t'a pas causé ! » fit Vincent

Instinctivement, je m'avançai d'un pas et le poussa très fort pour qu'il manque de tomber. Puis, je revins auprès d'Hermione qui, comme je le constatais, me regardait comme si j'avais quelque chose de plus que d'habitude.

-« Ca c'est juste pour que tu te souviennes, on lui parle pas comme ç, compris ? La prochaine fois, t'avaleras toutes tes dents ! » dis je menaçant.

-« hhhhhhh ! » firent les serpentards ici présents.

-« T'as osé ? » fit Pansy

-« Vous savez quoi ? j'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps et mon énergie pour rien, parce que je vois très bien que ça nous mènera nulle part ! En bref, je sais ce que je fais et je n'ai aucun regret à sortir avec elle, parce que je sais que j'ai le droit de choisir celle que j'aime (oups ! je l'ai fait ! mais bon…) et donc, vous avez rien à me reprocher ! je sais que si vous étiez de vrais amis, vous accepteriez ça facilement ! » dis je le plus audacieusement possible

-« T'es notre ami, Draco, mais… »

-« Il y a pas de mais ! c'est soit avec soit contre moi ! »

-« Ouais ! il a raison ! » lancèrent ces pas si imbéciles que ça de gryffondors. Je commence sérieusement à penser qu'ils sont très bien, eux !

La plupart des serpentards s'en allèrent en lançant des « vraiment, vous me dégoûtez ! » « vous me faites pitié ! » « cette histoire ira pas loin ! » « tu vas regretter Draco ! » « On aurait tout vu ! » …

Mais pour être sincère envers moi-même, ça ne me touchait vraiment pas, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de moi, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre, je ne voulais pas perdre ceux que je prenais pour mes amis…

Mais ils restaient là, à me regarder et à se jeter des coups d'oeils, comme s'ils hésitaient. Oui, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours là. Je souris alors.

-« Oui, t'as raison ! Allez viens là ! » Fit Blaise en ouvrant grand ses bras.

-« Oui, on sera toujours avec toi ! » dit Vincent en me faisant une frappe fraternelle sur l'épaule.

-« C'est tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux ! je serai toujours ta plus fidèle amie ! » dit Pansy en me serrant. « On est désolé, on a eu tort ! et un fois de plus, t'avais raison ! »

Tout le monde regarda Crabbe et Goyle, attendant une réplique amicale de leur part …

-« ….euh … » fit Crabbe.

-« C'est bon, on a compris ! » dis je en les serrant à leur tour !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-« Asseyons nous tous à la table des gryffondors pour discuter ! allez ! » proposa Neville.

Bientôt, je me retrouvais en face d'Hermione, entre Pansy et Blaise, quant aux autres serpentards, ils s'étaient dispersés par ci par là, chacun entre quelques Gryffondors pour discuter et faire encore plus connaissance. Quand je rencontrais le regard d'Hermione, elle baissait la tête et la relevai pour me souffler un petit merci avant de continuer sa discussion avec ses camarades. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Saint Potter et son ami le roux.

Ils étaient où quand on avait besoin d'eux ? S'ils étaient là, peut être que Weasley serait à ma place, mais il faut dire que ce petit jeu me plait, et que je regrette pas de m'être retrouvé dans cette situation.

Ginny se leva vite fait et se précipita vers eux, je la vit leur expliquer l'histoire en quelques mots, sans perdre de temps. Elle est très efficace cette petite. Si j'étais le Draco Malefoy d'avant, j'aurais pas arrêté de rigoler tellement il y avait quoi critiquer chez ces deux là ! Mais j'en ai vraiment plus envie, maintenant, ça me parait totalement stupide. N'empêche que les grimaces que faisait Weasley étaient vraiment marrantes ! je me contentais de sourire en les observant.

Ron vint s'installer à côté de Pansy qui me regarda d'un air dégoûté, alors que Potter s'était installé aux côtés de Ginny.

-« Alors, t'es le petit copain secret de notre mione ? » me dit la belette.

Alors, Ginny leur aurait menti à eux aussi ?

-« Oui ! » répondis-je

-« OK ! » dit il. Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta tout bas : « Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je t'enlève les couilles ! »

Quoi ? Mais quel niveau ! Dire de telles choses devant une demoiselle. Je regardai alors Pansy et vit qu'elle étouffait un fou rire, alors comme ça ça l'amusait ? très bien

-« Ah ! » étais la seule chose que je trouvais à dire.

-« Je te parle sérieusement, alors fais gaffe ! » dit le roux

Non, mais pour qui il se prend ? je vais lui montrer ce que je vaux moi !

-« Alors comme ça, t'as peur pour ton amie ? » demanda Pansy

PANSYYYYY ! Bon sang, mais c'est le monde à l'envers, ça !

-« Ah, désolée pour cette….enfin… désolé, je t'ai pas vu ! » dit Weasley en rougissant, et sous sa touffe rousse, on ne ferait peut être pas la différence entre son visage et ses cheveux !

Pansy répondit avec un rire :

-« Non, c'est pas grave ! Mais, juste une question, si c'est elle qui lui fait du mal, c'est moi qui vais t'enlever tes couilles ! »

PANSYYYYYY ! NONN ! s'il te plait ! Montre moi que tu ne l'apprécie pas !

Ron rigolait, tous les deux rigolaient.

-« Toi aussi t'es possessive ? »

-« Oui ! » répondit Pansy

Bon sang, c'est une discussion qui vient d'être déclanchée là

-« Cool ! et moi qui pensais que j'étais le seul ! » dit il

-« ça me plait bien ! »

-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

-« D'être possessive ! je montre que je tiens à quelque chose ! et je…. »

Et voilà ! elle l'apprécie ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

Je les observais en grimaçant, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas, je présume :

-« PSSSSS ! »

Je me retournai et la regarda. Je lui souris. Elle me rendit le plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse faire.

-« Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose ! »

-« Ah oui ? » dis je enthousiaste

-« Oui ! allons dehors ! »

Nous sortîmes alors discrètement, enfin, tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas nous avoir remarqué entrain de nous apprêter de sortir. Je marchais vers la sortie aux cotés d'Hermione. Je sentais le regard de tout le monde posé sur nous, alors, je tins la main d'Hermione dans la mienne. Juste à quelques pas de la sortie, je me retournai et leur lança :

-« On sait que vous nous observez, c'est bon ! »

Hermione me conduisit par les escaliers au… on ne sait quel étage. Nous courions, main dans la main, rigolant. Je me sentais dans un autre monde, un monde fait que de bonheur. Je n'avais plus besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Comme si ce n'était qu'à ce matin que j'avais le coup de foudre ! On dit que le coup de foudre, c'est le fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de la première vue, et sincèrement, j'avais l'impression que je la voyais pour la première fois. Peut être qu'avant, je la regardais sans vraiment la voir ? il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange qui m'arrivait : nous n'avons pas échangé trois mots que je suis possédée par un irrésistible désir de me blottir dans sa chaleur. J'ai tellement envie de mieux la connaître ! Ca arrive souvent aux autres aussi ? je me le demande.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à un couloir, et Hermione me guidant toujours. Nous passâmes et repassâmes par le même couloir trois fois.

-« Dis moi où est ce que tu veux te rendre, et je te dirais où ça se situe ! » dis je alors.

-« Non, ça y est, c'est bon ! » dit elle en fixant le mur

Une porte qui venait d'apparaître s'ouvrit, et Hermione m'entraîna à l'intérieur de… la chambre ? bah oui, comme je pouvais le voir, il y avait un grand lit entouré de bougies, et la chambre était sombre, il n'y avait pas de lumière, juste la pénombre de ces bougies !

Hermione lâcha ma main et ferma la porte :

-« C'est là ! »

-« Je… » commençai-je

-« Non, laisse moi te dire quelque chose de très important : Aujourd'hui t'as fait preuve de courage de bravoure et de gentillesse ! Je ne te connaissais peut être pas assez pour penser que t'es…. Enfin, bref ! Aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu échapper à cette rumeur qui pourrait me poursuivre jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu croix que je ne suis effectivement pas lesbienne ! »

-« Mais t'as pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit ! » dis-je

-« Tais toi ! » dit elle en souriant ! comme j'adore ce sourire si naif, si innocent, et pourtant, prouvant une capacité à tenir debour face à tous les problèmes ! « Merci beaucoup Draco ! »

Elle s'avança vers moi, et commença à m'embrasser fougueusement. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler ! Donc, je ne refusai pas de lui faire l'amour…

**(/\)!(/\)!**

_Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Merci encore pour vos reviews ! vraiment, ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! une autre review ne ferait que m'encourager davantage à mettre la suite le plus tôt possible !_

_Merci beaucoup ! et a+ avec peut être la dernière partie_

_KissouXxX_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! me revoilà ! … je vous ai manqué ? je crois que nous !! je sais que vous pensez, mais c'est bon, va-t-en et laisse nous vite lire la suite !! donc, je ne attarderai pas trop avec mon blabla pour rien, et voilà !! bonne lecture_

_JUSTE : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements !! je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de publier ce chapitre, mais allez voir mes profs, c'est contre eux que vous devriez être en colère ! lol ! Mais, ce chapitre sera long long et long ! je ne le mettrai pas en deux autres parties rassurez vous !! lol ! J'espère que vous allez pas être déçus !_

_KissouXxX_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Quand un Malefoy rend service !**

**-3-**

J'étais enfin prêt pour sortir du dortoir, et pour commencer une autre nouvelle journée. Il était encore tôt, mais je n'avais pas envie de rester là à attendre. J'avais plutôt envie d'aller prendre de l'air, faire un tour dehors pour éclaircir mes idées, ma situation…. J'avais tellement envie de rester un peu seul, seul pour pouvoir tranquillement penser à tout ce qui m'arrivait.

Je me précipitai alors vers le parc encore désert. Un coup de vent frais chatouilla mes joues, me faisant frissonner et adorer cette sensation de bien être qui me parcourait, et que je ne connaissais plus depuis … une semaine.

Oui, voici une semaine écoulée, une semaine où tout, pratiquement tout ce qui me concernait avait changé. Une semaine que j'avais commencé à « sortir » avec Hermione, une semaine que je lui avais fait l'amour. Je soupirai à cette pensée.

Une semaine que, chaque soir, je suis torturé par les souvenirs de ces moments magiques partagés ensemble, ces moments où, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, tout ! Un vrai supplice, à peine ferme-je les yeux pour essayer de m'endormir, que je frémis, que je frissonne, et pour cause, le souvenir de ses caresses sur ma peau qui me reviennent, qui ne me quittent jamais, voire, me hantent !

J'entrouvre un peu les lèvres pour mieux respirer, que je la revoie m'embrasser, partager mon lit d'une manière aussi imposante qu'innocente. Je m'allonge sur le dos pour réfléchir, et je la revois dans cette chambre faiblement éclairée par de simples bougies, me pousser sur le lit et me lancer un « tais toi » avant de venir me rejoindre. J'enfuis alors mon visage dans mon oreiller, et me revois au dessus d'elle, allongé sur elle, à profiter de sa peau si douce et si tendre, parfois même, je me revois la pénétrer.

Comme je le disais, ou plutôt pensait, un vrai supplice. J'en tremble même les yeux ouverts, à chaque moment de la journée, sauf peut être quand elle était avec moi.

Pendant toute une semaine, je restais tout le temps en compagnie de gryffondors ! Remarque, je ne les insulte plus autant qu'avant ! Il me semble même que je commence à les apprécier ! Et… euh… c'est ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy rend service…

Depuis une semaine, je reste tout le temps avec Hermione, nous jouons si bien nos rôles de bonne petite amie, bon petit ami ! Peut être qu'après tout, on ne fait pas semblant, peut être que c'est vrai !

Je garde cet espoir pour moi-même ! Bah oui, même Hermione n'a jamais essayé d'en parler, de parler de nous, de notre relation, de notre histoire, alors pourquoi moi je le ferais ? Je ne gâcherai pas cette nouvelle vie que je mène, et qui, franchement, ne me déplait pas !

J'arrivai devant le lac. Une magnifique vue s'offrait à moi. L'eau clair brillait, et le reflet du soleil brûlant en cette belle journée d'été me surprenait : La journée s'annonçait vraiment chaude !

Un vent encore plus frais que celui de tout à l'heure souffla, je fermai alors les yeux pour pouvoir bien savourer cette délicieuse sensation, et, vit Hermione…

Hermione, Hermione, toujours Hermione ! Même quand je fermais les yeux ! N'empêche, je ne les rouvris point ! La vision d'Hermione était ce qui manquait vraiment pour que je sois heureux en ce moment précis.

Suis-je amoureux d'elle ? Ou est ce seulement une attirance physique peut être même sexuelle ? Non, je ne crois pas !

Cette semaine a été suffisante pour que je la connaisse. Hermione est tout ce qu'il y a de beau… de vrai ! J'ai envie de la connaître davantage, ou plutôt, j'en ai besoin !

Mais, d'un autre côté, les moments qu'on avait partagé ensemble dans le même lit ne me quittent jamais ! Dois je alors en conclure que je suis un sal obsédé qui s'accroche à une de ses victimes ? Mais non, Hermione n'est pas comme les autres, elle est la seule qui soit passée dans mon lit et qui continue quand même à m'attirer davantage jour après jour, elle est la seule que n'ai pas pu oublier, que je ne peux et ne le pourrai jamais !

Je rouvris mes yeux et soupirai. Je suis totalement confus ! C'est ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy rend service…

J'ai tellement envie d'en parler avec elle, d'éclaircir les choses, mais je n'ose ! J'ai tellement peur de la perdre définitivement.

Il était temps d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Je quittai alors le parc, mais mes pensées ne me quittèrent pas pour autant ! Le bordel, tout ça !

Une fois devant la grande porte d'entrée de la grande salle, je pris un moment de réflexion en respirant profondément. Bah oui, c'est une nouvelle journée, et je dois affronter tout ce monde encore une fois comme si c'était la première. Je me décidai enfin à faire un pas à l'intérieur (c'était pas trop tôt ! dites donc !) essayant de garder mon air hautain (malfoyen) habituel, et jetai un coup d'œil vers la table des serpentards, là où je ne suis plus allé depuis que nous partageons, avec mes vrais amis, la table des gryffondors

Je dessinai un sourire au coin des lèvres difficilement et passai devant les élèves de ma maison, tentant si bien que mal de garder mon regard méprisant tandis qu'ils me lançaient de sacrés regards noires qui allaient droit à mon cœur, pour me blesser profondément, pire qu'avec un couteau : Ces élèves qui étaient, il y a plus d'une semaine encore, ma famille, sont à présent mes ennemis ( ?) N'exagérons pas quand même ! Je les aime bien malgré tout. Je sais ce que veut dire de sauver l'honneur de sa famille en étant obligé de faire quelque chose à contre cœur ! Et je trouve leur réaction normale.

Je me tournai vers la table des gryffondors où je m'installai, juste à côté d'Hermione qui me gardais ma place comme d'habitude.

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dis je aimablement.

-« Bonjour ! » répondirent ils

-« Bonjour ma chérie ! » dis je à Hermione en l'embrassant sur les lèvres comme d'habitude.

-« Bonjour ! bien dormi ? » dit elle en me servant un peu de tout, jusqu'à ce que j'aie une montagne de nourriture devant moi !

-« Oui ! » répondis-je « tu crois quand même pas que je vais avaler tout ça ! »

-« si ! » dit elle tout simplement

-« tuferaismieuxdeprofiterdelagentillessede… » fit Ron la bouche pleine

-« Pardon ? » fis je poliment, comme ma merveilleuse mère m'avait appris

-« Ron ! Combien de fois… » commença Hermione

-« C'est bon ! ça va ! j'ai compris ! » répondit ron enfin la bouche vide en l'interrompant avant de se tourner vers moi me dire :

-« Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter, moi, à la place, j'ai un adversaire de taille ! crois moi, c'est pas facile à vivre ! »

Il me lança un clin d'œil.

-« Hé ! C'est pas juste !! C'est plutôt moi qui souffre ! » Protesta Pansy « c'est pas juste ! »

-« Qu'est ce qui est pas juste ma chérie ? »

Et ils recommencent !

-« Non, rien ! » dit elle tout bas « oh ! Regarde ce…. »

-« Ah, tu me feras plus le même coup ! T'auras pas mes croissants, point ! »

On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais, jamais mangé ! c'est fou ce qu'ils sont gourmands tous les deux ! Ils se ressemblent.

Ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins était arrivé ! Ron et Pansy s'étaient découvert plein de points communs, et là, ils sortent ensemble et semblent très heureux malgré tout ! Comme je les envie !

Je les observais, distrait, gardant un sourire sur mes lèvres. On ne peut pas nier qu'ils forment un très beau couple !

-« Allez, s'il te plait ! Où est passée ta galanterie ? » fit Pansy

-« Pas de galanterie quand il s'agit de nourriture ! » répondit Ron du tac au tac.

Quelle audace ! Répondre ainsi à sa petite amie ! Vraiment…. Je me demande ce que va faire Pansy !

-« Je… » commença la pauvre Pansy

-« Mais mon amour pour toi est toujours là ! » ajouta Ron

Ce con a réussit ! Je n'y comprends vraiment rien ! Pansy le regarde avec ses petits yeux ronds grands ouverts et brillant, je sens qu'une larme de joie va couler du bord de ses paupières. Bon sang ! Elle ne sait plus quoi dire ! C'est débile tout ça !

Je vis alors Ron prendre un croissant, mettre un bout dans la bouche de Pansy qui restait toujours là, à le regarder, paralysée, comme une bête ! Parfois, je me demande si elle ne finira pas comme Crabbe et Goyle si elle continue à sortir avec cette fouine ! Grrr !

Je m'en fiche ! je veux qu'il me rende Pansy, la vraie ! Et pas cette « avale-tout » !

-« ohhh ! » firent les autres imbéciles (Remarque, je recommence à les insulter parce que je trouve qu'ils ne devraient pas apprécier ça…) alors que Pansy et Ron se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Pfff !

Ahhhhhhhh ! Je suis dans un cauchemar ! ils s'embrassent alors que tout le monde applaudit ! Du n'importe quoi ! je ne survivrai pas à ça, j'en suis sûr !

Hermione, je t'aime bien tu sais ! non, au fait, je t'aime ! pardonne moi ! je vais aller me suicider tout de suite !

Instinctivement, je me retournai vers Hermione et me retrouvai à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle sourit, un peu rouge avant de baisser la tête et de regarder ailleurs. Je souris aussi !

Je ne me reconnais plus ! Je suis si différent ! Peu m'importe à présent ce que les imbéciles font, ni ce que Pansy et son con de copain font !

Seulement, je continue à me sentir si confus ! Cependant, je commence à accepter l'existence de quelques sentiments que j'ignorais complètement au début.

C'est ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy rend service…

Je lançai un coup d'œil vers mes autres vrais amis serpentards. Je vis alors que Blaise sympathisait avec cette Lavande Brown depuis un peu trop longtemps à mon goût ! Bien, très intéressant ! Et vincent alors ! Il ne se séparait plus de cette nouvelle, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? ah… oui… Melissa ! charmante jeune fille brune vraiment belle, aux cheveux noires raides et brillants et aux yeux bleu qui vont très bien avec sa peau blanche délicate… bien, intéressant aussi ! Crabbe et Goyle discutaient avec Dean et quelques autres gryffondors, Luna venait de rejoindre son petit ami Neville et tous les deux s'amusaient et rigolaient ensemble !

J'étais heureux pour tout ces personnes, vraiment, mais les autres, les serpentards, restaient malgré tout ceux avec qui j'ai passé plus de 6 ans.

Hermione avait peut être remarqué la façon dont je les regardais depuis là où je ne devrais pas être, mes traits un peu serrés, et avait deviné que j'étais vraiment triste, que mon regard voulait dire que j'avais l'espoir qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision, car tout de suite, elle me prit la main et la serra très fort puis dit :

-« Tout va s'arranger ! T'en fais pas ! »

Je la regardai alors, et me détendis sur le champ ! Ces simples mots venant de sa part avaient de l'effet. Oui, elle avait raison, tout allait s'arranger, mais je me demande pour quand !

Soudain, quelque chose d'inimaginable arriva, et si vite, que je pus rien faire que regarder silencieusement…

Les serpentards s'étaient levés et s'approchaient de la table des gryffondors. Tous, un par un, venaient s'excuser auprès de moi avant d'aller s'installer entre les autres gryffondors !

Merci mon Dieu !

Je me surpris à rigoler

-« ça alors ! » fis je

Les imbéciles, certes, mais aimables, ne refusèrent pas cette nouvelle compagnie. Au contraire, ils les accueillirent avec des sourires chaleureux, dignes de vrais amis.

Incroyable ! Oui, incroyable ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Je me retournai alors vers Hermione et vit qu'elle aussi ouvrait la bouche de stupeur !

Bientôt, les deux autres maisons nous rejoignirent ! Ne me demandez pas comment ça se fait, parce que grâce à Hermione, et aux centaines de livres qu'elle avale continuellement, nous nous sommes débrouillés pour avoir une grande table qui réunissait les quatre maisons, avec l'accord et l'approbation de McGonnagall.

Quelle matinée !

Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Tout le monde, peu importait leur maison, ou leur sang, était là, à discuter ensemble, à se connaître pour la première fois !

Je ne pouvais que les observer, avec un grand sourire de satisfaction étirant mes lèvres : J'étais si heureux…

Un bon point, les maisons sont vraiment unies cette fois ! Et c'est ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy rend service.

Oui, il fallait admettre qu'on avait perdu assez de temps comme ç avec ces rancoeurs débiles.

Maintenant, j'arrive à comprendre Dumbledore ! Qu'il me pardonne ! Et moi qui le prenais pour un vieux fou obsédé par une idée encore plus folle que lui…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione et moi avions décidés d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu ensemble ! les ASPIC approchaient. Et de toute façon, c'était ce qu'on faisait pendant tous les matins depuis une semaine.

On s'était isolé un peu au fond, fuyant les regards des autres élèves qui arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'on était « ensemble » !

Les études, cette volonté d'avoir notre diplôme avec une très bonne note, deux autres points communs entre Hermione et moi. Tous les deux, nous sommes sérieux quand il le faut, mais n'empêche, je n(arrêterai jamais de penser qu'elle, eh bien c'est un peu TROP exagéré ! Au moins, moi, je me suis bien amusé pendant toutes ces dernières six années. Enfin… quand mon ton voldy ne me donnait pas de devoirs à faire !

Je soupirai, et sentis alors les yeux d'Hermione peser sur moi.

-« Quoi ? T'as pas compris quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle

Sa vois semblait si lointaine.

Normal, mon esprit était ailleurs. Je repensais à ce bordel !! à tout ça !

Devenir fou ne me semblait plus impossible à présent ! J'avais besoin de lui en parler. On dirait que le problème entre les maisons s'est arrangé ! et le mien avec Hermione alors ?

Je regardai alors Hermione et me rendit compte qu'elles s'étaient écoulées plusieurs minutes avant que je ne la regarde enfin. Ses yeux brillaient, je la regardai alors d'un regard que je voulais tendre. Mais apparemment, elle l'avait mal pris, parce que tout de suite, elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires. Je la regardais incrédule, n'y comprenant vraiment plus rien. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui puisse la blesser ou la déranger, si ? … peut être… est ce possible ? Bon sang.

J'avais compris qu'alors que je restais distrait à fixer le vide, elle était entrain de parler, et peut être qu'elle prenait mon silence pour …. Je ne sais pas moi ! Une réponse blessante à quelque chose qui serait assez pour la blesser !

Hermione était entrain de ranger une plume juste devant moi, à ce moment là, une goutte d'eau venue de nulle part s'écrasa sur le bout de parchemin que j'avais en face de moi . Putain ! elle pleurait ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? peu importait, je devais réagir, et vite !

Je lui pris alors la main, après tant d'hésitation. Rien que ce contact me fit frémir. Je respirai profondément et m'apprêtai à lui lancer un « qu'est ce qui va pas ? » quand elle retira sa main et me regarda.

Mon cœur se serra ! Elle était triste, et du coup, moi aussi ! Je n'aimais pas ça ! Le pire, c'est que je me trouvais plus mes mots, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, encoire moins ce que je devais dire. Alors, et comme je perdais le control de ma bouche, je la questionnai du regard. Elle me sourit doucement comme pour me faire plaisir. Mais moi, je ne suis ni con, ni dupe pour croire que ce sourire était vrai ! Et je sais que pleurer veut dire qu'on est triste, voire désespéré, qu'on peut plus supporter quelque chose au poids lourd : Donc, elle aussi… Non… Elle… Noooooooooon ! Pas possible ! Alors c'est ça ? Elle me supporte pas ?

Je ne supportis plus. Elle continuait à me fixer droit dans les yeux, et bon sang, je me rendis compte je tombais de plus en plus amoureux d'elle ! Je sentis mon regard devenir tendre, comme pour l'encourager à dire ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

-« Merci Draco… » dit elle tandis que ses larmes redoublaient

Elle lâcha alors ses affaires et s'en alla en courant, sous le regard étonné de tous les élèves présents.

Et le con que je suis lui cria :

-« Attends…. Tes affaires ! »

Et je m'étais mis à quatre pattes pour ranger ses affaires, quand une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête fit :

_« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que t'attends, imbécile ! Tu trouves rien d'autre à faire ? que de ranger ses affaires ? pauvre taré ! triple idiot ! »_

Oui ! Cette voix avait entièrement raison, je ne devais pas la laisser partir comme ça, je ne devais pas croiser les bras et attendre.

Je lâchai alors à mon tour les affaires que je venais de ranger et la suivis en courant, ignorant les exclamations autour de moi ! Et alors que j'allais traverser la sortie, je trébuchai et me retrouvai bientôt par terre. Ces idiots m'observaient, c'est pour ça ! Mais cela ne me découragea pas pour autant ! Je me relevai vite, et continuai ma course.

Enfin, je pus rattraper qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes :

-« Hermione ! » fis je

-« Laisse moi tranquille ! Pars ! Cette comédie a assez duré! C'est finit à présent ! » cria-t-elle ne prenant même pas la peine de me regarder.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? je ne t'ai rien fait pourtant ! » fis je

-« oui » dit elle d'une petite voix « et c'est ça le problème ! » puis elle reprit plus durement « Ecoute, j'apprécie ce que t'as fait pour moi, tu m'as sauvé ! Mais là, c'est bon ! ça va aller ! Alors comme si on avait rompu cette fois ! »

Quoi ? Elle voulait donc rompre ? mais pourquoi ? on est si bien ensemble ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? et puis, ça devait bien arriver, puisque nous sortions pas vraiment ensemble ! Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber ! je le promets !

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » dis je

Et comme elle ne me répondait pas, je la tirai par le coude et la fit se retourner, de daçon à ce que je l'aie en face de moi. Et du coup, je me retrouvai mon nez contre le sien, mes yeux noyés dans les siens, ceux que j'adorais, mes lèvres effleurant les siennes.

-« Lâche moi ! » dit elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte et en reculant

-« J'y comprends plus rien ! » dis je « si t'avais la gentillesse de m'expliquer, ce serait vraiment bien ! tu crois pas ? »

Et puis, depuis quand un Malefoy parle aussi gentiment et poliment ? et surtout quand il s'agit de son ex-ennemie jurée de sang de bourbe ? Pff ! Peu importe !

C'est ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy rend service !

Elle me regarda puis dis :

-« Si je t'explique, tu t'en vas tout de suite sans m'embêter encore ? »

-« euh…oui » (je croise les doigts !)

-« Toi, t'es un Malefoy, un serpentard, tu m'as sauvé ! T'as sauvé ma réputation ! »

J'allais répliquer un « oh mais je t'en prie » mais son ton imposant ne m'en donnait vraiment pas la possibilité « Et en échange de quoi ? Rien de bon en tout cas ! T'as risqué ton amitié pour moi, la sang de bourbe… »

-« arrête ! je… » l'interrompis je

-« Chut ! » m'interrompit elle « je crois que t'as fait assez pour moi ! Et que tu mérites d'aller voir d'autres filles, d'autres barbies bien maquillées et bien belles, celles qui te méritent vraiment ! je me rends compte que j'étais vraiment très égoïste en laissant cette comédie durer une semaine ! Mais je crois que ça fait rien ! On dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard ! Maintenant que tu sais, va-t-en ! »

J'éclatai alors de rire .C'était donc _ça _? Bon sang ma pauvre Hermione, si tu savais ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi débile ! Au contraire ! moi qui te prenait pour la plus intelligente au monde des sorciers ! Mais cette remarque, je la garde pour moi ! Héhéhé

-« C'est pas sensé être marrant ! » dit elle

-« Mais.. Hahaha ! » fis je

-« Très bien » dit elle, en s'apprêtant à partir.

Je la rattrapai alors, ne m'empêchant pas à lui rire au nez !

-« Quoi ! » fit elle

Encore, je continuais à rigoler ! Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me prenait ! C'était anormal, j'en étais conscient, surtout avec les éclairs qu'elle me lançait par ses yeux, me foudroyant avec ce regard noir. Peut être que si je ris, c'est que je suis soulagé ! Elle ne me déteste pas, et elle veut rompre juste parce qu'elle ne sait pas !

-« Et si je te disais, que pour une fois, toi, la miss je sais tout de Poudlard a tort ? » dis je

-« comment ça ? » dit elle « je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et toi, en retour, tu te moques de moi ! T'as du culot toi ! »

-« Oui, t'as tort ! Tu fais le contraire de ce que tu penses faire ! »

-« Explique ! » dit elle

-« Et si je te dis que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rompre avec toi ! Que je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir d'autres filles ! Que cette relation me plait trop pour que je la laisse tomber comme ça ! » fis je en m'approchant petit à petit d'elle, tandis qu'elle, reculait pour me fuir « que je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser filer d'entre mes doigts aussi facilement, comme si je ne ressentais vraiment rien pour toi ? tu ferais quoi alors ? »

-« Attends ! Tu te paies ma tête là ! » fit elle en reculant davantage.

Je fis non de la tête, m'approchant de plus en plus d'elle, gardant mon sourire plus ou moins pervers et malicieux au coin des lèvres, alors qu'elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux ronds

-« Tu plaisantes ? » fit elle

Encore une fois, je fis non de la tête.

-« Alors… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par mes lèvres pressées contre les siennes.

Je l'embrassais le plus tendrement, le plus passionnément, le plus amoureusement possible ! Il me semblait toujours que quoi que je fasse, ce n'était jamais assez.

-« Si t'as le courage de me repousser, fais le ! » lui dis je très bas à l'oreille en laissant mes mains ré explorer ses formes et sa peau, en gros, lui faire subir une de ces tortures de pro ! « je suis sûr que t'as besoin de moi, de mes baisers, mais si j'ai tort ! prouve le ! »

-« Je… lai… Draco ! C'est pas juste ! » dit elle

Quand je l'entendis dire cela, je la lâchai un peu ! Donc, elle aussi, elle voulait pas de cette rupture !

-« Draco, c'est pas pour moi que je fais ça ! moi, je… je t'aime ! j'ai appris à t'aimer ! mais toi, je sais que je devrais pas te le dire, tout ça, mais… toi, t'as le droit de choisir celle que tu veux, une autre, pas moche ni rat de bibliothèque comme moi ! » dit elle si vite

-« Apparemment, t'es pas si intelligente que ça ! Tu comprends donc pas ? Moi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi je t'aime ! Et je ne veux pas de cette rupture qui est pour mon soit disant bien ! »

-« Mais, moi… il y a d'autres filles vraiment féminines et tout ! tu n'as rien à faire avec moi ! Alors lâche moi ! » dit elle

-« non, » fis je en la serrant davantage contre moi « Hermione, c'est ton intérieur que j'aime ! je t'ai bien aimé avec l'uniforme de l'école, et non pas avec une robe de soirée ou avec un sac à main et toute maquillée ! Tu devrais le comprendre, ça ! » dis je

Eh ouiiiiii !! J'ai touché son point sensible ! Et je n'ai pas menti ! Je l'ai vraiment aimé portant l'uniforme scolaire, non ? et j'ai vraiment aimé son intérieur ! Alors quoi ?

Elle entoura alors ses bras autour de moi, et me serra contre elle à son tour !

-« Merci ! » dit elle

Oui, cette histoire m'a apprise de drôles de choses ! J'aime bien les gryffondors, les maisons sont réunies, et pour de bon à présent, je me sens enfin complet, et je suis sûr que j'aurai une bonne note aux ASPIC ! C'est normal, avec toutes ces révisions avec Hermione, MA Hermione ! Mes amis sont heureux ! Pansy m'a complètement oublié ! Tout ça arrive quand un Malefoy rend service.

Mais quand un Malefoy rend service à une ennemie de sang de bourbe, il tombe follement, éperdument amoureux d'elle. Et cela me fait plaisir !

Et à la fin, n'hésitez pas à rendre service, parce que je me rends compte que ça fait du bien !

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me rends compte que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que ça… mais excusez moi !_

_Une, rien qu'une toute petite review !! s'il vous plaiiit !_

_Merci pour avoir lu ma fic en tout cas ! Et spécialement, **Lady125**, c'est bien grâce à toi que je me suis décidée à le faire !_

_KissouXxX_


End file.
